Zak
|last_appearance=Bigg Freeze |voice_actor= * Shaun Prendergast * Hideyuki Umezu * Elise Langenoja * Pauli Virta (Finland; Munitions only) * Scott McNeil |gender=Male |nationality=British |vessel=Tugboat |type=Harbour Tug |power_type=Steam |fuel_type=Coal |number=''3'' |company=Zero Marine Bigg City |owner(s)=Captain Zero }} Zak is the third member of Captain Zero's Z-Stack fleet. He is used for a wide variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Zak's main role was that of a flunky and second-man to devious Zorran, and is generally a vicious, calculating thug. He is usually seen working with Zebedee. Bio Like the rest of the Zero Marine, Zak is based off the Moran Fleet tugs from the Roaring 20s. He has quite a thuggish personality, often aggressive and threatening. Publicity material for the series indicated that he saw himself as a potential leader of the Z-Stacks. He played major roles in "Sunshine," "Munitions" and "High Tide" although he was never the focus character of an episode. He is usually seen either assisting the Z-Stacks in their devious schemes and insulting the Star Fleet. Zak's most prominent appearance is "High Tide," when he and Zebedee compete with Big Mac and Warrior for a steel contract. Engine trouble that Zak has neglected to get treated forces the two Z-Stacks to take a shortcut through Bigg City's canal network. Zak's very clever idea, however, results in disaster when Zebedee's tall load destroys the railway bridge; he had been the first of the Z-Stacks to realize the danger and hurriedly ordered Zebedee to reverse his engines, but it was a bit too late. In his defense, neither he nor Zebedee appeared to be aware of the high tide, which was the highest on record. There are times where Zak displays a sense of humor. In "High Tide," he and Zebedee counted Warrior on their side because the clumsy tug would cause chaos within the Star Fleet. He jokingly asked Zorran in "Munitions" if he should blow up the Star Tugs, should they get too close to the explosives he was carrying. In "Jinxed," after Boomer was given the sack by Captain Zero, Zak called out to the unlucky tug, asking to let him know if he needed any help sinking. Zak speaks with a gruff Cockney accent. His whistle is actually Bluenose's in a whole step lower in pitch. Behind the Scenes Zak is voiced by British actor, animator and modeller Shaun Prendergast, who also provided the distinctive voice of Sunshine, alongside other characters. Prendergrast commented in an interview with The Star Tugs Trust that Zak was a difficult character to play due to his deep voice. In TLC's Salty's Lighthouse, he is voiced by Scott McNeil, giving him a gruff Brooklyn accent. Top Speed- 15 knots Appearances * High Tide * Jinxed * High Winds (deleted scene) * Bigg Freeze Books and Annuals * Treasure Hunt * The Race (mentioned) * The Missing Barge }} Voice Actors TUGS * Shaun Prendergast * Hideyuki Umezu * Elise Langenoja * Pauli Virta (Finland; Munitions only) Salty's Lighthouse * Scott McNeil Trivia * After Tugs' production ended, Zak's model was purchased by the Star Tugs Company, an organisation which aimed to restore and preserve the models. * It is currently unknown if Zak's other face masks still remain in existence. Category:Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tugboats Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Z-Stacks Category:Bigg City Port Category:Male Characters